Geisha
by sakurablossom1234
Summary: A Japanese woman who is trained to entertain men with conversation,dancing, and singing. And SAkura is becoming one! Itasakusasu, i might add slight someone else... and maybe i might pair Hinata with someone...
1. Leaving home

Hmm…I don't really know where I got this idea of GEISHA, but it just came to me when I was reading one of the "Full Metal Alchemist" fanfiction….odd… yes I know...

Note: I haven't written fanfiction for a long time…so I'm really bad at it now, or I rather say I was bad at it….and maybe still am… but I hope you would read the story.

GEISHA

The streets of Konoha still dark in the morning, some go to work and some still stay asleep, and some start to open their store.

The pink haired girl sat in front of her mother sleeping in her futon, with her emerald eyes. It was 5:00 in the morning and she couldn't get any sleep.

"Mother?" she asked to make sure if she was awake.

"Sakura...have you ever wished of becoming a Geisha?" her mother asked with her eyes still closed.

Sakura stared at her mother's face for a minute and answered, "a….Geisha? Why yes mother, it's every girl's dream to become a geisha. Having a wonderful sister and all those good things yes, I would love to."

"Sakura, you have a face a goddess, you can truly be a wonderful one." Her mother opened her eyes and touched her daughter's soft white and a little pink cheek. "If you become a Geisha, you could almost get all the things you want." She smiled.

Sakura looked at her mother's smile and looked around the room. Her house wasn't poor nor rich. The floor was Tatami and the doors were all shoji. 5 candles in the room, all the walls were wood, and two futons in the middle. Sakura looked back at her mother, " I'm going to make breakfast." Sakura smiled and left the room.

SAKURA

'Why did mother ask me that question?' I walked to the kitchen and picked up a bucket and went outside to get water from the well. Our back yard was small, it was filled with green grass and one Sakura tree. That Sakura tree was planted on my backyard on the day I was born. I like going up there and read a book, but these days I can't. I'm too busy, I have to learn wife works and all those adult stuff. Being 13 years-old isn't so great. I'm still young yes? Well mother said I have to start acting like a mature woman.

I lowered the bucket down deep in the well. Then I pulled it up to and put it in the bucket I brought from the house. Then I went back to the house.

END OF SAKURA's POV

Sakura went back to the kitchen and started cooking. 'What should I cook' Sakura thought.

20 min later

Sakura went to her mother room. "Mother? Breakfast is ready." Sakura smiled at her mother.

Her mother already put the futon in the oshiire(place were you put futon and little stuff. It's like old Japanese closet. My grandma still has it though.) http/members. go here if it helps…

Living room

"So mother, why did you ask me about Geisha?" Sakura asked still holding the rice bowl in her and and chopstick on another.

"Nothing much, Sakura, I just wanted to know." Mother smiled and continued to eat.

'weird' Sakura thought and continued eating.

Next day

Sakura woke up and went to her mother's room. "Mother?" she was not there. "Mother!" Sakura ran around the house looking for her mother. The door opened. "Mother?" Sakura ran up to the entrance.

Her mother was there with another woman left of her. "Sakura Happy Birthday." Her mother suddenly said and smiled.

"Oh.. thank you" sakura smiled and looked at the woman to her left. She looked a little scary, but very beautiful with Japanese make up on and her eyes stayed on Sakura.

"Who's this mother?" Sakura finally asked with a little strange face.

"Sakura, this is Kurenai-san she's going to be taking you as a sister." Mother smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm glad that you're a beauty." Kurenai smiled a little bit.

"Nice to meet you too Kurenai san" Sakura smiled 'She's my sister…..so that means…..I'm her sister? She's a bit old… hold on! Wait my sister? She…..she…she…she's a geisha!" Sakura looked at her again and looked at her mother.

"Happy birthday" Her mother smiled.

"Mo…Mother…I can't believe this. I'm so…happy…" Sakura felt water in her eyes.

"Sakura are you ready to go? You should get ready if you're not." Her mother said as she touched her cheeks.

"HAI!" Sakura went running to her room as Kurenai stared at her.

Sakura packed up as she cried with joy, happiness, and also sadness. The fact she had to leave home and her mother, the fact she's not going to see the Sakura tree for a while, and the fact she won't be cooking for her mother anymore. She was going to miss every single thing here.

Sakura walked to the living where her mother and Kurenai is, "I'm ready" she said.

"Alright, It was very nice to meet you Haruno- san , I promise she'll become a great geisha." Kurenai said standing up and walking to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'll go to Kyoto when I can to visit you okay? And send me letters if you can." Her mother said as she smiled with happiness and sadness.

"Don't worry I will visit when I can and I will write to you!" She said as she walked out the door with Kurenai.

'Sakura, I don't know when's the next time I can see you. I sure will miss you, I hope you will become one of the greatest geisha on Japan.' Her mother thought.

On the walk to Kyoto

"It won't be so long till we get there, I'm guessing about 1 hour?" Kurenai said as she walked the path with Sakura.

"Kurenai-san, when did you become a Geisha?" Sakura said looking at her new sister.

"Sakura, I became a Geisha not because I wanted to, but because I had to for my family. My father was dying with this disease and we didn't have enough money to get the cure. The doctor said that he will live about 5 years more, and my mother thought maybe I could become a geisha. so she send me to the Geisha school, but I couldn't become a geisha in 5 years. Then I couldn't go back home anymore, I was scared to."

Kurenai said looking down.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said feeling so stupid asking the question.

"It's all right" Kurenai smiled.

'Her first full smile' Sakura noted in her head.

"People might not like you at first Sakura, but they will once they see you as a great Geisha. Like me." Kurenai said trying to cheer Sakura up. "And if for any reason, I'm right here" She put one hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hai!" Sakura said happily as she smiled with joy.

'Here I come Geisha world' Sakura thought as she walk the path with her new sister Kurenai.

So, this is like beginning I dunno if I'm suppose to call this chapter one, but I guess I will.. hope you guys liked it. I haven't thought of the pairing yet but I promise it is not going to be like 'leesaku' no,no,no, no way. please review and tell me what you think!

Momo


	2. The geisha way

Geisha

Thanks for my reviewers

Suki () : Yea, I know, I don't think geisha's a whore they're just doing their job, well some of them might be... But I don't think so. I hope

Whoeva-I-Can-B : yea, most of my stories are sasusaku. And I guess that's the only couple I can make, there are some other I like sasosaku, itasaku, sasusakuita, and on and on but I'll think about it

Eternal Shadows () : oh…now I think I know what AU is. Hm… well yea it is, I think haha ;

* * *

Chap. 2

"So Sakura, this will be your room with some other girls from other places, they're training to become a geisha as well. I have a feeling you will be good friends with them." Kurenai handed her Yukata for sleeping. ( Don't forget, there's two kinds of Yukatas, one for summer ceremony and one for sleeping like when you go to Ryokan. Usually, Yukata for summer ceremony is very colorful and Yukata at Ryokan is made with 2 colors like dark blue and white, and other ones.)

"Thanks, Kurenai-san." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, use 'Thank you' at this place. Geisha must learn how to talk too. And especially to their Sister." Kurenai stated and look down at her with her face still facing forward. "You **will** wake up at 6:00 tomorrow, and I expect to see you in my room by 7:00. You should have plenty time to wash your face, take bath, and get dressed." With that, Kurenai left with perfect posture.

Sakura stood there for a while. 'Wash face, Take bath, and get dressed.' She repeated several times, until she had it completely in her head. Then she looked around.

"Wow…" Sakura said to her self liking what she is seeing. It was nothing like her house, the room was huge, maybe about 10 geishas can sleep. With their own futon. There were 10 tansus, 3 doors to the room. The floor was Tatami as usual, and there were 10 lights.

"You'll be sleeping here, Hinata." A woman's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, and looked back to see a blonde haired woman and a black short haired girl, who seems to look…very shy.

"Hai, Tsunade-san." The girl took the Yukata Tsunade handed to her and faced Sakura when she Tsunade left.

"Hi there…" Sakura broke the silence after about 30 seconds.

"he..he..hello.." The girl looked at Sakura.

"oh… you don't have to be so polite to me, my name is Sakura. It's a relief to know someone's new here."

The girl smiled at her statement. "Me too, I am glad. My name is Hinata." Hinata smiled.

"So…that must be your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, her name is Tsunade-san." Hinata answered. "My mother said to be careful because she gets drunk a lot. Well, she's my mothers friend."

"Oh, That's nice to know… I guess. My sister's Kurenai-san. She looks scary, but she really isn't I think she's very polite, nice, and caring. Just like a geisha I want to become, but you never know. If you get to know them," Sakura turned her voice down to a whisper "They can be really bad" Sakura smiled.

The girls talked for a while, well not really for a very long time, until they realized it was very late. They didn't see any girls coming, only two of them were in the room.

"Kurenai-san said there are going to be other girls but…" Sakura's face showed confusion.

"Yes I know, I don't see any either…" Hinata finished the sentence. " I think we should sleep now.

The girls took out two futons from the oshiire and changed in to their Yukata and slept.

Next Day

The light stroke Sakura's face causing her to wake up. "Nnnnn" Sakura sat up on her futon and looked at the clock. '6:13' Sakura stared at the clock for a moment until she remembered what Kurenai said to her yesterday.

She gasped, "Hinata wake up!" she shook the sleeping Hinata. "We're going to be late!"

Her words 'we're going to be late' woke up her head.'

The girls rushed to their bathrooms and did what their sister told them.

Sakura and Hinata ran down the hall to their sister's room.

Sakura opened the door.

"What are you doing?" was the first thing when she entered the room.

"um… opening… the door." Sakura looked confused.

"Sakura, That's not how you do it." She sighed. "You sit down, and open the door, but don't stand up and face the door, close it then face the person." Sakura nodded.

"Anyway, sit down." Kurenai told Sakura.

"Hai." Sakura walked to the seat that's facing her sister.

"Sakura you will be learning the dance skill today. Don't think it's easy. It's really not. Lets get you changed first." Kurenai seemed like she want to waste time on talking. Sakura was talking every note of her sister.

Sakura and Kurenai went to the "Changing room"

"This looks good on you" she took out a yellow kimono and white obi. It seemed like she's picking it randomly.

'Eww… This is ugly.' Sakura thought looking at the Kimono she had in her hand.

"Chop chop I don't have all day you know. I'm a Geisha, and I'm using my time to train you" Kurenai snapped.

"Hai." Sakura went changed and came back.

Dance practice room

"Parallel Six, then step left on your heel, don't shift your weight, hold your Sensu in front of your face and don't look down. Then slowly put down your foot then shift your weight." Kurenai said as she demonstrated.

Sakura did exactly what her sister did, seconds ago. "NO!" Kurenai snapped. "Start over." Sakura stated over. "NO!" Kurenai snapped again. "Ugh! Sit up Sakura!" This time she yelled.

"Hai…" Sakura was so surprised that she yelled at her. She did it again and Kurenai said "Good"

"After that," Kurenai continued on.

Sakura's dancing lesson lasted until 9:00 and 10:00 was when she was **supposed **to go to sleep.

Sakura went back to her room. "Oh Sakura! I thought you were gone! Thank god you're back!" Hinata said in relief.

"I Hate my sister." Sakura said and collapsed on the futon.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata looked very worried, as she put on and on her shoulder.

"Kurenai's being so mean to me. (Sakura didn't say Kurenai**-san**) She's yelling, hitting, and all those. See my cheek?" Hinata looked at her cheek. It was red from the slapping.

Hinata gasped. "Do you want me to get cold water?" She asked.

"No, but let me sleep." Sakura said then fell asleep. Next day was Sunday she didn't have any training.

She woke up and saw that Hinata wasn't there, so she started writing a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I hate this place. I hate everything here. I like it better home. Kurenai-san is so mean to me. I wonder why. Do you think every Geisha is trained like this? It's just terrible, but I won't give up. Only for you, mother. I won't. Please tell me what's going on there. _

_Your daughter,_

_Sakura _

Sakura walked to the post office and gave it to the person. Then she walked the street back to her 'house'.

2 month later

Sakura was becoming a geisha already, but Kurenai didn't think she was ready so she didn't go on and do anything yet. Her reply from her mother never came. Sakura thought her mother has forgotten about her. She also thought that she send her here because she knew what kind of person, Kurenai was. Hinata wasn't going so good on her geisha lessons, but they were still friends.

Another 2 months later

Sakura was ready to go on, but her 'sister' didn't let her. Sakura was beginning to think that she was jealous because Sakura didn't take 5 years like her.

Sakura walked to Kurenai's room. She sat down and opened the door, like the second day she came here.

"Kurenai-san, I need to talk to you." Sakura entered and closed the door.

"What do you need Sakura?" Kurenai asked as she writes a letter.

"I need to know why YOU won't let me go on, and entertain myself." Sakura glared at her, It was her first time to glare at her sister.

"Didn't we discuss this already?" Kurenai said and sighed.

"Yes, we did, but I want to know it more clearly. What am I not ready for? What have I missed? What can't I do?" Sakura asked the questions slowly and sharp.

"Well, Sakura you're only 13. It has only been 4 months since you came here. Do you think you can go on and entertain your self so well?" Kurenai said as she looked Sakura in the eyes.

"I do think so." Sakura said still glaring at her sister.

"Very well Sakura." Kurenai smiled. "This is why I was training you so hard. I figured you would ask the question. Just-like-I –did when I was young."

"So… all those hitting, and slapping were just to prepare me for it?" Sakura was confused, but felt happy a little.

"Yes, Sakura, standing up on your sister like you did now is a hard decision to make. Just like that you have to be strong, and ready for anything." Kurenai said. "That's how my sister taught me."

"Oh…" Sakura smiled, understanding what she said. "So… it didn't take you 5 years?" Sakura asked.

"No, it didn't, this is the only way to train a girl to become a Geisha." Kurenai answered.

Sakura was now happy than ever. Her thought of her sister changed in a opposite direction,.

"Good, now you have learned, you **will** be going on soon, so I must teach you the steps. Let's say that your friend Hinata is going on too. She also learned the Geisha way. So you two will be practicing together. A special guest is coming soon." Kurenai said as she watched Sakura jump up and down with happiness.

"Here" Kurenai handed her a book. "That's a Geisha book, all the manners, techniques, dance, instrument playing and other things are on it. You have to learn that in one week Before **"THEY"** come." Kurenai said and dismissed her to her room where she have to learn the Geisha book.

* * *

Ok so that's Chap 2

How do u like it so far. Tell me anything. oh and who do u want "**they" **to be?

Thanks

Momo


	3. They

Geisha

Whoeva-I-Can-B: hm… I'm thinking that Hinata will be paired up with Naruto or Kiba. Maybe I could make a triangle love

cotton.kiwi: wow…sasusaku must be really popular. I have some ppl say sasusaku. Well I'll think about it.

I have been thinking about the parings and it's really frustrating… well some people say naruhina

And some say kibahina ah …

* * *

Geisha

"Hey Hinata, did you read the Geisha book?" Sakura asked holding her book as she entered her room where Hinata was sitting enjoying her hot green tea.

"Yes, I did, did you?" Hinata said as she put down her cup.

"Yes, but there's too many of them and some of them are really annoying." Sakura said as she sat on the Zabuton across Hinata.

Hinata poured the green tea in Sakura's sakura petal designed yunomi from the white and blue line designed kyuusu.

"Hitsurei" Kurenai entered the room. "How are you guys today?" Kurenai seemed happy and her kimono was very gorgeous.

"Something going on Kurenai-san?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata stared at the Kimono. it was unusual. It was purple with black red designs of a flower.

"Oh, well, I went to see my friend today, and she made this kimono for me." Kurenai said as she stood in front of the two with proud face.

"Oh… well, I went shopping today to buy little accessories for my hair. They had some beautiful ones, but I didn't match me…" Sakura said as she closed her eyes and continued drinking her green tea.

"Nothing much for me, I was here all day." Hinata smiled.

"My, my, my, you guys should go out more often, then you'll get used to the nervous feeling you're going to have with you go and entertain." Kurenai said and left the room.

"Nervous feeling…" Sakura repeated to her self.

"You'll be fine, if you know the steps…" Hinata smiled as she looked at Sakura.

1 Hour Later

"Ha" Sakura sighed as she lay on her futon staring at the sealing.

"Are you nervous?" Hinata asked.

"Ha, Nervous? ... I … yes I'm nervous." Sakura closed her eyes thinking what's going to happen tomorrow. "Oh god…" she whispered.

"Come on you will be fine." Hinata said as she crawled into her futon. "I'm going to sleep now, to get energy for tomorrow."

"Right… I guess I'll go to sleep too…" Sakura crawled into her futon and went to sleep.

Next Day

"SAKURA!" Kurenai shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAAI!" Sakura ran to Kurenai's room.

"Sakura! You're not dressed! It's 3:00 and you're going at 6:00!" Kurenai said wide eyed.

"What? I have 3 hours. Come on. I have plenty of time." Sakura said and crossed her arms little pissed off.

"Sakura you ONLY have 3 hours." Kurenai especially made the "only" stand out.

_Only have 3 hours? What is she talking about! I have 3 hours. How much time does it take to get dressed in the kimono and put make up on? _Sakura talked to her self as she stared at her shocked sister.

"Okay, I'm going to start dressing." Sakura stood up and slowly walked out of the door.

Dressing room

"Sakura-san! We've been waiting for you!" There were two women there.

"Oh" Sakura said _I won't have a great time in here. _Sakura thought.

"We chose beautiful kimono for you!" one of the woman went away to get her kimono.

"Wow…" Sakura said as she looked at her pink and white Sakura designed kimono.

After wearing her Kimono, Sakura and Hinata met in the back room of the room where they'll be entertaining themselves.

"You look beautiful Hinata" Sakura smiled.

"You too, haha, I'm not very used to seeing you wear make up. In fact, isn't this the first time?" Hinata smiled and fixed her Kimono collar.

The music started in the other room. Sakura felt extremely nervous. _I'm going to mess up, no, no, no, it'll be fine. Just relax.._ Sakura told her self. The door slid open. Sakura and Hinata walked in

to the room, slowly as the Tatami on the floor made little sounds. They had their sensu in front of their faces, building up curiosity for the men to see their beautiful faces.

_Heel, step, heel, step_

_Turn around, raise the hand, and turn the sensu_

Sakura and Hinata both said in their mind. Their movement became faster when the music went faster, they watched as they took the breath of the men in front of them, Sakura and Hinata started spinning around and at last they ended up in a position where they had their faces facing each other and their body still facing forward and their sensu to the side of their faces so that the men would no see their face yet.

"Thank you girls" Kurenai announced as an signal for them to lower the sensu to let the men see their faces. Sakura and Hinata slowly lowered it, but had their eyes closed still. They faced forward and slowly opened their eyes. The men were still, they stared at the girls like their soul flew away somewhere, they looked like they have seen a ghost, they looked like They have seen something big, they looked like they have seen a treasure with gold in it, and so many ways to describe. Kurenai broke the silence.

"Well, it seems to me like you've like the show." Kurenai smirked, and looked at the girls as a signal to go serve the men sake and talk to them.

Sakura and Hinata walked forward and Sakura sat in front of one man. She sat down and bowed to him showing the respect that he is on a higher level than her. She looked up and saw a handsome man with raven hair plus spiky hair. Sakura's throat went dry when see say the first men she must serve. Sakura's lips parted to say something, but she couldn't. Nothing came out of her mouth.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Hagimashite" Sakura greeted him, but looked down not wanting to look in the eyes of the man in front of her.

"What's your name?" The man suddenly asked. Sakura looked up, "Hai?" (in this case it means like "What?" but you can only use it when you are confused to the question or didn't get.)

"…" He didn't say anything but stared at her green emerald eyes that looked at him.

"a… Sa… Sakura desu" Sakura said.

"It suits you well Sakura, is this your first time to serve the men?" He asked.

"Hai" She smiled. Sakura grabbed the sake bottle, but the guy stopped her.

"I'm not very thirsty right now, Thank you." He said.

_Wow he's weird… This is a place to drink sake…and talk…right?_

"Oh…" Sakura said quietly enough for him to hear.

_Great…now What am I supposed to do other than pour sake in his cup? Well talk but_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the guy.

"Tell me more about being a Geisha." The guy said to her with a smile that made her uneasy.

"Being a Geisha…" Sakura repeated to her self.

"Well…I just started training to be a Geisha this year… and it's only been 4 months, but I believe that I could become a greatest Geisha." Sakura said slightly looking down at her hand.

"4 months" He said.

"Hai…" Sakura answered and looked at Hinata who seemed to be having fun. She was laughing with the guy in front. He was blonde and had blue eyes that looked at her the whole time.

_Well… looks like Hinata is better than me…_

"By the way, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smiled.

"Ha…" Sakura nodded in understanding.

Sasuke seemed very proud to say his name. He smirked, but his smirk faded when he noticed that Sakura has never heard of his name before.

"Have you ever heard my name before?" Sasuke asked to the girl who looked very confused, and trying to figure if she has.

"No…I'm sorry" Sakura looked down when she felt she was blushing a little.

"Hn, I thought I was pretty famous around here. Well, I guess I was wrong. Well what do you expect from a 4 months trained girl anyway?" Sasuke said.

Sakura kind of felt pissed. It seemed to her like he was saying that she was dumb.

Sasuke smirked to see the reaction on her face. He could tell that she was trying not to explode her anger.

"Hitsurei" Sakura was about to go serve the next man when HE interrupted her again.

"Can't take me anymore?" He teased her, hoping that it would piss her more.

"I…I…" Sakura wanted to cut his head off with the katana next to him.

"I thought so" Sasuke said smirking which made Sakura more pissed.

_Rule # 63, never shout to a man_

"Well, sir would you like some Sake?" Sakura said trying to ignore his comments.

"No, Thank you" He leaned close to her face.

_Rules # 11 never slap a man_

Sakura sat still, looking at him. His black eyes made her body go loose, it made her feel lost, sad, and all the negative things. Sakura broke the contact.

"Baka" Sasuke said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said pushing him away a little bit.

"You think you can be a Geisha?" Sasuke said. More like a question.

"Yes, I do" Sakura said, feeling proud to say those words.

"Tch," Sasuke made a sound, which made Sakura go serve the next man.

"Konbanwa" Sakura bowed.

"I see my little brother pissed you off." The guy suddenly said before she raised her head.

"Little brother?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." Then he touched her cheek with his cold hands which made her feel uneasy, but it was different than Sasuke. This one was cold…just cold. It somehow makes you feel like you are unwanted…

"Sasuke-san!" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "There are some guys who are waiting at the Uchiha House." The voice said.

"Well I'm so sorry Cherry blossoms, I have to go." He caressed her cheek, and looked at her with his black eyes. Sakura looked away as soon as she saw the black eyes again. The cold hand left her cheek, and Sakura remained staring at the place where Itachi was sitting.

… _What was that…?_

_

* * *

_

_**How do u like is so far?**_

_**Well in this Chapter, No one likes anyone. Romance builds up along the story. So, hold on tight. Anyway, Sorry I made is itasakusasu, I know some of u wanted sasusaku. I really apologize to those who didn't like the pairing. And for Hinata I am planning to do Naruhina, KibaHina or KibaHinaNaru. Which one would u like?**_


	4. The gift

Geisha

Well, I haven't updated so much and I'm so sorry… I heard what Geishas are from my dad and I was like OO cause it was kinda gross, and it was really different from what I thought, but I thiought ending the story here wouldn't be so fun for the people who added me as their fav. And alert.. so, I decided to continue….

-------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan?" someone called her name.

Sakura stared at the blank space, not even moving an inch.

"I thought this would happen… that Itachi Uchiha guy, every one falls for him. I don't see why. He's not handsome, but he is really rich though…" Tsunade talked behind her.

_I'm I falling for him? No way, I just saw him… _

"Sakura!" Tsunade slapped back of her head.

"Huh! Yes!" Sakura snapped from her thought.

"Are you okay? You've been in that position for about 5 minutes…." Hinata said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Sakura smiled, but it was fake.

"Ooh…Sakura…you have a--" Tsunade smirked

"NO! I don't!" Sakura stopped her.

"You don't what?"

"….." Sakura froze.

"Hehehe…" Tsunade said quietly as Sakura narrowed at her to stop.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." Sakura picked her self up from the Tatami and made her way down the hall to her room.

---------------------------------------------------

Mid-night

'I can't sleep….' Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, and looked over to the sleeping Hyuuga.

"Wish I was you Hinata, entertaining my self to those freaks…ugh" Sakura whispered.

As she walked down the hall, Kurenai was still awake.

"Sister?" Sakura opened the door to find her in her futon sleeping. "…." Sakura turned off the light and went to walk again.

"Maybe I should take a little walk. Since everyone's sleeping." Sakura walked out of the gates of the school and quietly walked her self to the top of the hill.

When she made it there, "It's you" Sakura said looking at the spiky raven haired man, she met earlier.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Do you know me! What the!" Sakura calmed herself. "Yes, I think you do, if you don't have mental problems." Sakura put her hand on her hip.

"Where did we see each other?" He asked.

"Oh god, sigh we saw each other at the Geisha place." Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember seeing you, maybe I was drunk…" Sasuke said and leaned his back to the tree.

"OH, maybe I was drunk?" Sakura didn't know why she felt mad at him. "Just how old are you anyway! Are you even allowed in there?"

"Yeah, I am." He made 'I' stand out more. "Cause I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said proudly to her, but she didn't even know what Uchiha was to everyone.

"Whatever" Sakura said and looked at different direction.

"Why are you so… mean?" Sasuke said as Sakura narrowed at him.

"MEAN?" Sakura repeated. "Don't you have feeling? Manner?" Sakura asked.

"I do what I want." Sasuke simply answered.

"Just who do u think you are anyway!" Sakura got annoyed.

"Me" Sasuke smirked, "Girl like you shouldn't be a Geisha. You just annoy people." Sasuke said calmly.

"I'm going" Sakura turned around and left Sasuke alone at top of the hill.

--------------------------------------------

"Awww…" Sakura heard Tsunade say it to her when she entered the gates. "Sakura, did he tell you to meet you up there?" She teased her.

"SISTER!" Sakura almost shouted, "NO!"

"Go to sleep, Sakura." Tsunade smiled and patted her head like to a little child.

Sakura just walked away to her room and slept that night.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sakura?" Sakura woke up next day hearing the voice of Hinata.

"Yeah?" Sakura just pilled the covers to her face to block the light.

"Is it true that you saw the guy that was at the room yesterday?" Hinata put one hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" Sakura sit up and looked at Hinata who was smiling.

"No, no, Hinata, it's not like that." Sakura slightly shook her head.

"Oh" Hinata sit up and started to dress.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"NO, because Tsunade san came in this morning and told me that you met him, and she also had a grin on her face." Hinata explained.

"grrr….. Tsunamde-Sister!" Sakura screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sorry Sakura, I had to tell somebody, and it's not that big deal." Tsunade giggled.

"It is a big deal! What if people out side and inside the town hear it?" Sakura looked pissed.

"They won't" Tsunade said and sat across her.

"Why are you so sure of it?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm not, I'm just saying." Tsunade just smiled and held on her yunomi.

"…." Sakura just stared at her.

----------------------------------------------

"Sakura let's go shopping!" Hinata said.

When they go out of school, they don't have to wear make-ups and all, but yeah, they have to wear Kimono.

"Okay." Sakura said and got dressed in her kimono.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura and Hinata walked down street until they reached the store where Sakura went before. They sold kanzashis, which where very popular around the girls at her age.

Sakura picked up one and smiled, "This is really beautiful." The kanzashi had sakura flower on and little flower pedals that hung down.

"It matches you", Hinata smiled and picked out her favorite which had purple flowers on.

"That matches you." Sakura smiled.

"Here, I'll buy it for her." Someone said behind Hinata. Hinata turned around and blushed to see Naruto.

"Naruto-san, You don't ha--" Hinata stopped and looked down at the Kanzashi in her hand.

"It's a present from me, for being really nice last time." Naruto smiled warmly at her, which caused her to blush more.

Sakura smiled at her friend having the best time in her life ever, but her thought was snapped when someone said, "I'll buy that for her."

'Sasuke…'

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke just placed the kanzashi in her hand and started walking.

"Wait!" Sakura ran up to him.

Sasuke turned around. "What are you doing?" Sakura held up the kanzashi in front of him, "You can't just buy it for no reason."

"I have a reason." Sasuke looked down at her.

"For being mean to me last night" Sasuke calmly said with no emotion.

Sakura blushed, "But…. I can't" Sakura said, "This is just too expensive!" Sakura grabbed his hand and placed it there.

"It's…it's not like I'm going to be nice to you next time." Sakura looked up at him, "Well.. well there might not be a next time and--"

Sasuke put the Kanzashi in her hair. "Just accept it, it's embarrassing for me if don't take it." Sasuke snapped at her.

Sakura looked at him "Hmph, but I still hate you." Sakura said and walked up to her friend.

They walked in the different direction, as the boys did.

Hinata started to giggle beside her. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked confused.

"Ohhh Sakura, know what I think?" Hinata smiled. "I think he likes you." Hinata then skipped to the gates leaving Sakura in the middle of the street.

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, that was chapter 4…

Yeah I know, it was short…sorry

Tell me what you think, please!

Oh just to tell u guys, Sasuke was drunk when he first met Sakura, so that's kinda why he was acting weird…


	5. Chapter 5

Geisha

…. My internet's down for a while, so I decided to write the next chapter to kill time…

Thank you guys, for the review.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"sigh I don't know why I feel this exhausted Hinata…" Sakura crawled into the futon.

"Sakura-chan, you have practice today." Hinata stated getting ready for her practice.

"nnn…" Sakura groaned, and covered her face with the futon cover.

"Come on" Hinata said and put her red lip stick with the brush. Her lips were thin, and it mad her look more beautiful, her pearl eyes stand out more than anything on her face, and the cheeks were the perfect size for her.

Sakura unwillingly woke up and went in front of her mirror, "You know, I think my face got old since I came here." Sakura smiled looking at her face.

"No, well, I don't think so" Hinata said and placed the kanzashi Naruto bought for her on the desk.

Looking at her friend's action, Sakura smiled. "Hey, Hinata, do you like Naruto-san?" Sakura said teasingly.

Hinata stared at Sakura and looked back at her face in the mirror. "No, not really, but as a friend I guess, but I don't know if I could call him a friend yet. You see, I don't know him that much and it just feels weird to accept the gift that he bought me."

"Well, I didn't want any present from that guy anyway, but he said 'you're embarrassing me' hah, he thinks he's so perfect." Sakura brushed her hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! You're not thinking about the dance!" Tsunade stated.

"Okay, okay, geez" Sakura started over from the beginning.

"Right, left, right, turn, other way, walk 2,3,4, and turn 6,7,8" Tsunade said as sakura danced.

"Okay, you got that right, Okay next part."

"NEXT PART!" Sakura shouted, "But Tsunade san we already practiced for 2 hours!" Sakura fell on her knees.

"Sakura, what is it that it's bothering you?"

"…"

"Ohhhh, I get it."

"What?"

"It's him isn't it?" Sakura's eyes widened,

"What! No way" She rolled her eyes

"Oh, Sakura" Tsunade fanned herself with her sensu.

"Tsunade saaaaaannnn, it's not him!" Sakura whined holding her tamoto (the hanging part of kimono sleeves)

"You're dismissed Sakura, go have fun" Tsunade left the room still fanning herself.

"…" 'Kami help me!'

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the hall and stopped when she heard someone talking.

"Naruto-san…."

"Hinata-san I had to come, just had to see your face…"

"Demo..."

"Hinata-san, I… never had this feeling before I met you, but do you call this love?"

"….. I don't know"

After that was some awkward silence,

"Hinata?" Sakura turned the corner and pretended like she was looking for her.

"Sakura-chan.." Hinata stood there wide eyed

"Oh Naruto san, I'm sorry did I disturb you guys?" Sakura said putting one hand on her cheek.

"No. Hinata san I'll be leaving now, but I will return." Naruto smiled and left the two.

About 10 seconds after Sakura broke the silence, "HINATA! Oh my gosh! He likes you!"

"?" Hinata looked at Sakura surprised. "You were listening!" she blushed.

Sakura just gave her a wink and walked to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"2 o'clock, Konoha gates" a tall man stated to the rest of their groups.

"Sir, Uchiha Sasuke is in the tent right at 4 o'clock" one of the men said.

"Uchiha" he smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, Tuesday… I have to go wash the dishes….."

Sakura unwillingly woke up from her warm futon and walked to the kitchen. It's was 8, but everyone seemed tired and went to sleep.

"Sigh I wish someone's here to talk to me" Sakura muttered as she took the dish in her hand and started rubbing it with the tawashi.

"Sakura chan?" someone called out from the door.

"…" She looked back, "Hinata"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Oh sure, we can go walking after this." Sakura smiled.

"So Hinata, are you going to ask him out?" Sakura asked not looking back.

"…" She blushed. Sakura could feel her blushing, she always blushed when she talked about Naruto.

"I'm not sure" Hinata looked away.

"You should" Sakura looked back "He seems nice"

"I…. I know, but I don't know him so much yet, and I don't trust him so much, but I don't know why…" Hinata started poking her fingers together.

"Hinata, you have to get knowing him then." Sakura finished the last dish and washed her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon sparkled in the sky as the other stars seem to shine the sky as well like million diamonds.

"Look at that, so beautiful" Sakura pointed at the random star.

"Yeah" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Who's that?" Sakura pointed at the guy at the Konoha gate.

"I don't know who it is, but it doesn't look good to me." Hinata pulled her to the corner and hid behind the wall.

Sakura peeked out and looked at the guys. "Seems like…. A gang?"

"I don't know" Hinata said and grabbed Sakura's kimono.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'?' Sakura and Hinata hugged each other when some one screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Let's get out of here" Sakura took Hinata's hand and ran straight to the Geisha place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pushed Hinata in the room and locked all the keys.

"What was that!" Sakura said still scared.

"Did they kill someone? It sounded like someone was in pain" Hinata rubbed her hands together.

"Let's go--"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone banged on the door.

"…….." 'What I'm I going to do!' Sakura and Hinata stood there and stared at the door.

(AUTHOR: hehe I was going to end here, but since I didn't write for so long, I decided to write more….)

"Hinata!" someone called out.

"Naruto!" Hinata opened the door.

"Thank god! I saw you running, and I thought something's wrong." Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto san, I'm really fine" Hinata pushed him away and looked away.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto reached his hand to her cheek, but she backed away. Hinata looked at Hinata one more time before she went to her room.

Naruto stood there shocked, He loved her so much, and it seemed like she rejected him, his first _love_ rejected him.

'I gotta say something.' Sakura thought as she looked at the broken hearted Naruto who stood in front of her, "Naruto san!"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Hinata had a bad day training today, aaaaand…. She had a little talk fight with her sister…" Sakura randomly thought of a reason.

'Nice job stupid, fight with her sister!'

"Oh" Naruto walked out of the door.

"Ah! Naruto san!" Sakura ran out to catch up to him.

'How did he get there already?' Sakura thought and ran.

"Naruto san!" Naruto seemed to get far and far.

Just then Sasuke appeared and Naruto stopped.

"What happened" Sasuke asked, he looked a little annoyed.

"H…Hinata…"Naruto said quietly.

"Oh you got rejected?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto walked away. Sakura stomped to Sasuke, "YOU!"

Sakura grabbed his shirt, "How could you say that?"

"Say what?" Sasuke calmly replied.

Sakura made a 'What!' face with her mouth open, "What you said right now!" Sakura grabbed his shirt tighter.

"Hey, you're gonna winkle my shirt." Sasuke took Sakura's hand off.

"You should go apologize. He's really hurt." Sakura said.

"I know he's hurt, but do I care?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"…" Sakura looked at him blankly.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

"sigh" Sakura walked back to her place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata?" Sakura checked if she was awake.

"I can't believe you."

"?" Sakura was confused.

"Can't believe you made up a fake reason, you could've just tell him that and plus you went after him? For what?" Hinata said.

"Hinata I was just trying to help you." Sakura tried to comfort her with her soft voice.

"Sakura, I'm so tired of his coming everyday, and I'm so tired of you!" Hinata suddenly sat up and looked at Sakura.

"…" Sakura's mouth was open, yeah she looked dumb but it was her natural reaction.

"I'm so tired of you" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Don't ever talk to me, and just so you know, I never thought of you as a friend, but as a rival."

"Why?" Sakura asked still wide eyed.

"Why? Why do you think? Don't you know my name? Hyuuga?" Hinata gave her a nasty look.

"…" Sakura shook her head 'no'

"Oh well, you're from the country side anyway, what do you expect huh?" Hinata looked at her nails.

"This is not you Hinata!" Sakura crawled closer to her.

"Whatever" Hinata talked like a whore… 'I know this is not her! I know it's not… I know it's not… she's just stressed out. Yeah…'

Sakura to sleep after she calmed down her self.


	6. Chapter 6

Geisha

Yes, yes, Hinata was acting like b in the fic, and yeah there is a reason…

Thanks to the reviewers I really love it when I get reviews! So keep on reviewing!

--

The morning sun shined through the shoji. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to see Hinata _not_ in her futon.

Sakura walks through the hall trying to find Hinata, but no sign of her. She walked into sister's room and sat down.

"Tsunade sister, I can't find Hinata…" Sakura softly said.

"Sakura…" she sighed loudly, "One of the Hyuuga died yesterday, she was at the war, and we don't know why. Hinata had to go to her funeral… She might not come back…"

"Oh…" Sakura slowly left the room.

--

"Sigh, now I have to go shopping by myself..." Sakura got her bag and went out the door.

'This sucks' Sakura thought as she started walking the streets.

'Is it why she was so mad at me last night? Or is it really my fault because I made up some crazy reason?' She continued to blame herself for all the things she's done to Hinata.

"Well hello flower" that voice snapped her out of her thoughts, then she turned around to see…

"Itachi-san…" Sakura said in a whisper.

"How have you been?" He came closer, but she didn't move, she didn't fear him at all, but she did feel uneasy.

"I'm fine, you sir?" Sakura said politely.

"Fine" He said as he looked at her bag, "Are you going shopping?"

"Yes sir, I am. Hinata isn't here today, so I go alone" she said as she smiled.

"I heard she left…" He stated, looking directly at her eyes.

She looked down, "Yes…she did..."

"And why did she?" Itachi tilted his head, and inside, he smirked.

"I… don't really know…" she frowned.

"Hm… let's just go shopping, shall we?" he started to walk, with smirk on his face.

--

Naruto walked the streets and spotted the Hyuuga mansion. It was huge, but the Uzumaki mansion was much more. (yeah, yeah I know Naruto lives alone but not in my fic. Okay?)

Then he saw the black board in front of the gates. _Hyuuga Yuki, rest in peace._

"Rest in peace…?" Naruto stared at the words.

"Naruto-san…" Hinata whispered his name.

"…Hinata" Naruto took a step forward.

"Naruto-san, it's over now. Hyuuga clan is falling little by little" Hinata sobbed.

"Is that why you were mad yesterday?" Naruto hugged her small frame.

"Yes…I'm so scared…so many Hyuugas are dying" Hinata hugged him tighter, afraid to let go.

"It's okay, I'll help you… I'll do what I can…"

--

Sasuke sat at the table furthest from the counter. He was eating dango, and drinking tea.

"Sigh how nice to be alone" he whispered to himself, then he spotted his brother.

'What's he doing here?' he thought and looked closely as he put a flower on pink-haired girl's ear.

'Sakura…'

She giggled and smiled at his brother. Sasuke glared, he didn't like what he was seeing and he didn't even know why.

Was it _jealousy?_ No, can't be. He never liked a woman before. It may be because his brother's having a good time.

He stood up and left the money on the table.

--

"Itachi-san, you're so funny" Sakura smiled, "It's really fun talking to you, I really needed someone who listens" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, just one thing" He took her hand and smiled, "No matter what happens, you should just keep on moving forward. That's the only way you become the greatest Geisha"

"Yeah…" she frowned, but then smiled again, "I guess you're right. I'll see you soon Itachi-san!"

Itachi watched her back and smirked. 'Hn…greatest Geisha'

--

Sakura went back to the House and unlocked the door, then closed it. She went to her room and opened the door.

"What are you doing! Get out of my room!" a blonde girl stated, "Did you hear me forehead!"

'Did she just call me forehead?" Sakura still stood there.

"Who are you" Sakura said, "This is my room if you didn't know"

"You don't know me? Hn… I'm Yamanaka Ino. The best Geisha of Japan, and if I want this room I get this room" Ino snapped.

"But­­­­—"

"Oh and that kanzashi, it's mine now. I really like it, thanks" Ino pushed her out of the room, and closed the shoji.

Sakura stared blankly at the Shoji then started running towards sister's room.

She opened the door, "Tsunade san!"

"I know… she took your room. You can sleep in this room. I have extra futon in the oshiire" she pointed at the oshiire.

"Ugh…but she has no right!" Sakura complained.

"It's no use. She's the greatest Geisha, she even top the teachers in this school. If you truly want be the greatest geisha, you have to go pass her and make your way to the top, and you can only do that when you truly want this" Tsunade smiled.

"Oh I will be the greatest geisha in the world" her eyes went wide, 'did I just say that?'

"Wow, I guess you really want it" Tsunade stood up and left the room.

"I…" Sakura frowned.

--

Sakura changed in to her kimono and walked the hall way. She looked at the room and smiled, "I hope mom is looking at the same moon right now" she softly said.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she heard Ino say.

"Ino, get off me" Sasuke said as he opened the shoji.

"Make me your wife Sasuke! You know you want me!" Ino hugged from behind, but Sasuke pushed her off him.

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you AT ALL!" he said, and Ino started to cry.

"Sasuke-kun, I became the greatest Geisha for you!" she wiped her tears away._ Fake tears…_

Sakura stared at them and turned around to go, when Sasuke noticed her.

"Sakura?" he said, but she didn't turn around, she just ran down the hall. She didn't know why she was running away… but her body just took the action.

She then ran into someone. She looked up to see a drunk man standing and staring at her chest. '?'

Sakura backed away, but the man grabbed her.

"Why, aren't you a pretty girl?" He caressed her cheek and grabbed her butt. She gave a little cry.

"Why Sakura, aren't you having a good time?" Ino said from behind.

Sakura was about to cry, but she didn't want to lose. What can she do? Just then he let go of her and walked to Ino.

"Well, well if isn't Ino-san" She took her hand and kissed it then went into a room.

Sakura just stood there and stared at Sasuke who came seconds after Ino went in to the room.

"Konbanwa… Sasuke-san" Sakura remained calm.

"Why did you run away?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know… maybe because I don't like you" She smiled.

He smirked, "Is that so?" He walked closer to her.

Her eyes widened when he leaned in, she closed her eyes shut, but it never came…

"Why were you with my brother today?" He said right next to her ear.

Sakura blushed so hard, her face came out to be the color of tomatoes, "We were just shopping…"

"More like a date?"

"NO!" Sakura pulled back, "We're not dating. Itachi-san just invited me to shopping" Sakura nervously laughed.

"Hn…" he smirked and walked slowly toward the entrance.

"Are you going?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I have nothing to do, so I'll go with you outside"

--

OUTSIDE

"So…" Sakura said nervously as she tried to start conversation breaking the silence."

"Hn" became his reply.

Sakura twitched. "Hey, do you ever spend time with your brother?"

"No"

"Oh… Why?" Sakura asked.

"He's a bastard"

"Oh really, Itachi-san seems really polite, nice, kind, and so caring" Sakura giggled remembering how Itachi really listened to her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She seemed to be having a _great_ time talking to his brother.

"And, and… he really listens and—"

"I don't want to hear it" Sasuke snapped suddenly glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was surprised, too surprised to even say anything. Then she frowned and looked down.

"Sorry" she managed to say.

"Sigh… Sorry…"

"…" Sakura smiled and slowly walked towards him, then poked his forehead, "It's all right"

Surprised by her action he stood there staring at Sakura with weird curious look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing… Aren't you afraid of me Sakura?"

"No..." She gave him a weird look, "Why would I be?"

"Aren't you afraid that I might take your money or even kick you out of the Geisha house for poking me?"

For a second Sakura stood there staring at him then broke in to laughter all the sudden, "for poking you? Who in the world would do such a stupid thing?" Sakura smiled and poked him again, "Sasuke, I know you're not that selfish and mean or even stupid."

Sasuke watched Sakura laugh again. No one ever in his life dared to touch him because of his short temper except Ino, but Sakura was different. She didn't even hesitate…

"I'll be going now…" Sakura left the frozen Sasuke on the street and went back to the house.

--

Short? I'm sorry sorry for not updating for long… but yeah here u go. I realized how long I haven't updated and what… 4 months? I am sooooooo sorry.

Plez leave me comments…. I mean review. Sorry just used to using myspace haha…. Okay thank you

Momo


End file.
